All I Wanted
by iggybeat08
Summary: Iggy and Ella hide away in a cave to wait for the rain to stop. K Eiggy!


A/N I wrote this fanfiction about two years ago and I just recently found it on my computer so I thought I should post it so...here ya go.

A/N

I hope that you guys like it! This is another one shot from Ella POV. Oh and everything in FANG happened except the Fang leaving part. Enjoy!

Warm air, beautiful skies, and the pleasant sound of birds chirping all around you, I love going to the park. But that's not why I'm here, I'm here to watch the flock fly around and get their daily exercise. Usually they just fly around in my backyard, but this time, I decided to take them to my secret getaway. The park is surrounded by trees and if you go into the forest you will find a gigantic rock that most people pass by, but if you go to the side of it, there is a medium sized opening that leads to a enormous cavern that I love to go to. So after they get done flying I'll take them there.

" Hey guys! I think that you should come down now, it looks like its going to rain!" Dr. Martinez, my mom, shouts.

"Really mom? I haven't even showed them my cavern yet!"

"I'm sorry honey, you know how they do with rain, maybe some other time promise." She says sensitively while stroking my hair.

Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel carrying Total all swoop down to meet us.

"Oh man that sucks, we were just about to have our races." Max says although not seeming too bothered.

"Hey wait a second guys where's Iggy?" inquires Angel.

"Why don't you guys go ahead on and I'll go find Iggy"

"Are you sure Ella?"

"Yeah go ahead."

I saw them off and prepared for the task at hand, to find Iggy. I ran into the forest to look for him.

"IGGY! ARE YOU THERE?"

I hear a sudden shuffling in the bushes behind me and before I had time to react I feel arms wrap around me with stunning accuracy. I try to squirm but the arms that are around me are tight.

_Eraser_? I thought

No wait, those had been eliminated a long time ago, I finally decide to look down at the arms around me, they are super light tan and kind of muscular.

"IGGY WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

I feel Iggy's arms slightly loosen as if daring me to pull away.

"Gosh Ella, did I really scare you that bad?"

"Um, yeah kind of!"

"Well then I am really sorry."

He confirmed his apology by turning me around and hugging me. I hesitantly accepted the hug even though this is really weird, I have never seen Iggy give anyone a hug, ever. So we started walking back toward the house from the woods when I feel a slight drizzle on my face.

"Oh crap Ella, did you feel that? We'll never get back home in time!" Iggy cries in defeat.

"Well, I know of a place we can stay for a while until the rain passes over."

I start to drag Iggy along with me toward the cavern as we get near I spot some dry wood that we could use to start a fire inside the cavern. I gather it all up and head off up into some underbrush making sure that Iggy can hear each and everyone of my footsteps. The underbrush opens up into a small clearing and the huge rock that I was talking about.

"Ok Iggy, this way"

He follows me to the side of the cavern, and once we get inside the heavy rain immediately follows. I set the wood down in the fire pit my mom and I made, and set out in search of matches.

"Matches, matches."

I turn around at the sound of a roaring fire and find that the wood is already lit, I then look at Iggy.

"Don't ask." And I think that I'm better off not asking.

I sit down next to the fire and Iggy sits next to me. I start to wonder what the hugging was about and the whole scaring thing. I mean its not like I didn't like getting hugged by Iggy but it was just so unlike him. Then I start to wonder if I like him like that. Before I could come to a conclusion I felt Iggy grab my hand.

"Ella, there's something I've been meaning to tell you,"

Oh my gosh, no not now, I can't, its to soon.

" The truth is that-"

"Iggy, no please stop. I can't go through with that, you can't tell me you love me or anything, I can't be your girlfriend Iggy, I can't be more than your friend."

I see all the light drain out of his face, replaced by a bleak sad expression.

"Iggy, I'm so sorry, I just can't."

I pull him into a hug, I felt so bad, I can feel him hugging me back though, tighter than ever. His chest draws in and out ,unstable ,as if he is trying not to cry. We stay in the embrace for a good five minutes, giving him all the comfort that he needs.

"Ella, all I wanted was to be there for you, to be something more than a friend. I love you Ella, and I always will and all I wanted was for you to love me back. All I wanted was to kiss you."

Its getting really hard to cry, and before I can stop me self I gradually get closer to Iggy, inch by inch wanting to kiss him more.

"I do love you Iggy, I didn't realize it before, but now I realize how much you have actually been there for me, and how much you really care."

That's when I kissed him, I then felt warmer than ever, even sitting next to the fire. Now I know what it feels like, to truly be in love. The soft pitter patter that echoed through the cavern now stopped, I pulled away from Iggy.

"Iggy look the rain stopped!"

We ran outside and into the forest, eager to get home to tell the flock and my mom the news.

A/N Yep so that was me as a writer two years ago :P Read and Review!


End file.
